Death Row, Next in line speaking…
by ImConfused
Summary: Yugi convinces Joey to help him out at his after school club. But what Joey & Yugi don't know is that the club has a new prodject,Help out a Inmate. They get a serial killer.But looks can be deceiving, & a killer could still be out there...
1. Unsanitary Confinment

I own no part of Yu-gi-oh.

This is my second fanfic. Lets all hope it doesn't get erased.

Enjoy.

**Death Row, Next in line speaking...**

Chapter 1: Un-sanitary Confinement

Ok, picture this. Me, and Officer Banero walking down the halls of a prison. Me in a bright orange outfit and handcuffs and Banero and all of his fat, moustache-ness, in a police uniform walking me down the hall. He talking to me, me not giving a flip about what he says. Walking past a bunch of maniacs in solitary confinement. What a happy picture.

"Here's your solitary confinement room. Number 13, how lucky can you get?" Officer Banero directed me inside. "Let's hope you'll think about what you've done over the next 2 days here." He took my handcuffs off, turned on his heel and shut and locked the door behind him.

"Let's hope you can think about what you've done." I mimicked him in a winy tone.

Man that guy bugs the crap out me.

Speaking of crap lets see my room. I took a look at my _wonderful_ home for the next two days. The place could use a major redecorating.

Crapy sink.

Crapy toilet.

Crapy bed with crapy pillow and crapy brown blanket.

How lucky can you get?

I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet to wash my hand. Banero's hands were really sweaty and really nasty. You get it right? Well, I turned he faucet, and the water was yellow. NASTY! Even the water is gross. I turned the faucet off. My hands are probably cleaner now than if I washed my hands. I looked at the soap, it had been used, and it had hairs in it. Disgusting. I look at the toilet. Bad idea there. It was so gross I couldn't even look at it. Or for that matter, sit on it.

I was thinking about all that then I realized I couldn't take a shower for two days. Ew. And I was already feeling nasty. I could try to wash myself with the sink . Then I thought about the yellow water. I sighed.

"What a perfect end to a perfect day." I said to my self. "I wonder what time it is."

It was probably about ten or eleven-ish. I was tiered. It had been a rough day. I walked over to the bed mounted to the wall and sat on it. It was about as nice as sleeping on a coffee table. But the advantage of a coffee table was you could spread out. Two annoying boards were preventing that. I laid down. The sheets and the pillow smelled like sweat and pee all mixed together in one nauseating smell. I closed my eyes and let the day sink in. I just realized how bad it was. Brilliant.

I'm Rita Gandhi. And I'm a 15-year-old serial killer.

------

Tune in for the next chapter!

Chapter 2-the Happy Helpers Club.


	2. The Happy Helpers

I own no part of Yu-gi-oh.

Wow, It hasn't been erased yet. Amazing.

**Death Row, next in line speaking...**

Chapter 2: The happy helpers

"Aw, come on Yug, I don't want to go to no stinkin' after school club."

"It'll be fun Joey. Trust me."

"Alright. If ya say so."

"Do I have to join or anything like that?"

"No, your my guest."

Yugi had gone to his club ever since he was in fourth grade. He enjoyed going there only because if he helped out the most, and put down the most hours, they gave him 100 dollars each month for being the best member. And he got twenty for bringing in more than 3 new members each month. Yugi smiled at the thought of his face being put up on the best member of the month wall for the 24th time in a row. And what he was going to do with the money. He was saving up to buy a car and he almost had enough.

"Eh, Yug, what is the name of the club any way?" Joey asked curously.

"Its called ' The Community Club.' Its been going on foe more than 10 years." Yugi explained.

"Aw, Yug! You're taking me to go to service work and pick up trash!" Joey yelled.

"Joey its for a good cause," Yugi protested. "And besides were," Yugi glanced down at his watch. "ALMOST LATE! Hurry Joey!"

Yugi grabbed Joey's shirtsleeve and took of running dragging Joey along. He finally got to the club-meeting place and busted through the door Huffing. Poor Joey look like he was going to die of exhaustion.

"We're finally here! At the,"

"Welcome Happy Helpers! Take a sit down!" Some lady popped out of nowhere interrupting Yugi and scaring Joey half to death.

"Happy helpers?!?" Yugi yelled and pulled his hair. "What happened to the Community Club!" Yugi looked around the room. No best member wall, no greenup project boared, no nothing.. Just a bunch of happy faces around the walls, ceiling, and a happy face carpet. This room scared him. A lot. Yugi looked over at Joey he was still recovering from when the lady popped out.

"Well happy helpers, it seems that they had to shut down. This place is better though! Here you don't have to be a member or anythin' like that! You just come to help out! Any one you come in, ya can't go back out. Because ya hav so much fun!!" She skipped off and Yugi and Joey stood there starring.

"Yugi." Said Joey quietly.

"What is it Joey?" Asked Yugi.

"This place scare me." He answered.

"Well Joey, I still think we can make the best of it here. And besides, I don't think that lady over there is going to let us leave." Yugi said. But then he brightened up. "I bet you will be happier if you go have some cookies." He said pointing to a large tray on a smiley face desk filled with chocolate chip cookies.

"They have food?!? Well I guess I have to stay then!"

Joey sprinted over to the desk and pushed everyone away. The smaller kids moaned and groaned as Joey at twice his weight in cookies. Yugi laughed at his friend. Never a dull moment when Joey is around. The happy lady was trying to break up a fight between Joey and some other guys who where trying to make the best of things by eating cookies. Yugi laughed again.

"What a bunch of complete idiots. I should have never come here. I'd rather just take a b." Yugi heard from behind him. He turned around to see none other than...

"Kaiba?" He was sitting in a chair at the corner of the room in his usual glum trench coat watching everyone. Yugi said astonished. This is the last place Yugi would have suspected him to be.

"Of course its me Yugi. I see your intelligence has gone down since the last time we've met." He snapped.

"What," started Yugi.

"Am I doing here?" Kaiba finished." Well if you must know, it's for my science class. I have to come out and help this crap-forsaken place to get an A." Kaiba sighed. "So, what are you and the mutt doing here? Come to eat?" He said and looked over at Joey who had to go away from the cookie table but he snuck away with two cookies and shoved them in his mouth.

"That's not true!" Yugi protested.

"Then why are you here?" Kaiba asked with a smirk.

"Well...um...we..." Yugi tried to find an excuse.

"All right everyone! Bring up a chair and we'll pass around a clipboard for y'all to sign for our new project." Said the happy lady.

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. "Saved by the happy freaky lady." He said to himself. He went over and sat next to Joey who had taken the cookie plate and finishing off the rest of the cookies. Yugi sat and waited patiently for the clipboard to be passed around. And when he got the clipboard he signed it and walked over to give it to Kaiba.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. "Kaiba muttered. He wrote_ Seto Kaiba_ as small as possible on the form then gave it back to Yugi. "You take it back. I don't want to get within three feet of that lady." He said. And crossed his arms. Yugi ran up to give the clipboard back to the freaky happy lady.

"Thanks happy helper!" She gave Yugi a creepy big grin that sent shivers up Yugi's spine.Yugi went to sit back down.

"Well happy helpers, we have a very, very special to work on! In fact, it's so special it will take 3 months!"

Lots of people groaned, including Joey. Yugi looked over to see Kaiba more miserable looking and angry all at the same time. Yugi didn't really mind doing work, but it just wasn't the same without a reward for doing a good job.

"Come on y'all this is going to be a exiting job though. Cause we all get to go the prison for the help an inmate program! "

People immedetly started to talk.

"Wow! That's cool!"

"I'm not so sure about it I mean what happens if we get some crazy person?"

"Well, lets just get it over with."

After it calmed down a little bit the happy lady began to speak again. "We just go and give the inmate someone to talk to thats all, know ones going to get hurt. We will all be in groups of three per inmate. But first who wants the really tough job?"

Nobody raised their hands. Who could blame them?

But all of a sudden Yugi asked, "Will there be a reward?"

"Hm.That sounds like good idea happy helper! We'll have a cash award for whoever has the tough job!" The creepy lady smiled a big creepy smile.

"Then I'll take the hard job!" Yugi exclaimed. Joey groaned. And everyone started talking at once again and the creepy lady yelled to make everyone shut up.

"We'll do the 3 people groups according to the names on the clipboard!" She said.

She called Yugi's group first, "Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and Seto Kaiba."

Joey mad a louder groaning noise. "Yug, I think you've gone insane. I mean not only did you volunteer for the harder job, but we also got Kaiba as a partner!" Joey pulled his hair and banged his head against the wall.

"Well Joey, its not like I could decide who's in our group."

"But still! We got the hard job! Who knows who we're gonna get! Like some psycho murderer!" The blond waved his arms around like he was going to fly away. "He could kill us!!"

"Joey calm down, I'm sure it's not that bad. And besides we,"

"Let's all get a move on happy helpers!" Called the creepy lady. "There a bus waiting outside to take us all to the prison. We have to go and meet your new inmate pals!"

"Inmate pals, you've got to be kidding." Yugi and Joey turned to see Kaiba standing behind them with his silver briefcase. "I suggest we get on the bus to get this over with as quickly as possible." Kaiba walked outside and Joey & Yugi fallowed. Joey stated to complain again, Kaiba was muttering under his breath and the creepy happy lady was singing jingles bells. They all climbed onto the bus and took off.

"This," thought Yugi, "is going to be a long day."

------

Well a second chapter. How exiting, but, before I continue, I have to get at least 3 reviews.

And I'm also thinking of possibly making pairings.....well give me sugestions.

So remember kids,

Read and review, and your life will go well.

But if you flame, you will go to hell.

Just Kidding...


End file.
